parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of The Dooley
Blake Foster's Adventures of The Dooley & Pals Show is the Blake Foster's Adventures TV series planned by TheCartoonMan12. Episodes All episodes of Blake Foster's Adventures of The Dooley & Pals Show is followed in every Blake Foster's Adventures movie by TheCartoonMan12. Episode List : 101 "A New Friend": Maxx is nervous about meeting the new kid in the neighborhood, til Dooley reminds her of how they met. : 102 "A Safe Place": M.A.R.T.I.E. nearly has an accident, and Dooley and the kids learn about safety. : 103 "3 Ring Circus": The kids bring the circus to Dooley, and Nick learns that new talents take practice. : 104 "Be Good to Your Mother": The kids help Mom finish her yard chores, and learn about protecting Mother Earth too. : 105 "Home Sweet Home": When Dooley teaches the kids about space, he becomes homesick. The kids help him see that it's okay to miss familiar things and people when you're far away. : 106 "The Four Seasons": The kids and M.A.R.T.I.E. learn about the seasons when they try to build a weather machine. : 107 "Surprise!": Dooley has a birthday, and everyone learns how different people celebrate different occasions. : 108 "Adventure": The kids want to show Dooley about the rainforest, but when his DooleyVision breaks down, they take the trip in their imaginations, instead. : 109 "Work and Play": M.A.R.T.I.E. leaves the spaceship a mess, but when the kids clean up, Nick learns a lesson about cooperation. : 110 "See You Later": The gang finds out that Chris is moving, and learn about saying goodbye. : 111 "The Grumpies": When Maxx gets into a bad mood, "the Grumpies" spread through the gang. Dooley shows them that talking about bad feelings makes them easier to get rid of. : 112 "Family Circle":Dooley misses his family, and Chris deals with the imminent arrival of a new baby sister. Everyone learns that a family can take many different forms. : 113 "Rainy Day Blues": When bad weather forces them to cancel a picnic, Dooley and the kids find new ways to have fun on a rainy day, and learn how to handle disappointment when plans have to change. : 114 "Feeling Icky": When Nick gets a cold, the kids teach Dooley about going to the doctor. : 115 "Playing School": Since M.A.R.T.I.E and Dooley can't go to school, the kids show them what school is all about. : 116 "Mine, Mine, Mine!": Maxx and Chris argue over who gets to choose what to watch on DooleyVision, and everyone learns about sharing and taking turns. : 117 "We Are All Special": Dooley feels bad because he can't decide on something "special" to do for the gang's talent show. The kids show him he's special just by being Dooley. : 118 "Dooley's Missing Treasure": Dooley loses his favorite stuffed toy, and the kids teach him about "a place for everything". : 119 "The Green-Eyed Monster": Jealousy is making the rounds of the neighborhood kids--everyone wants what someone else has got. Dooley and Ms. Z. help them defeat the "green-eyed monster" of jealousy. : 120 "Sweet Dooley Dreams": Dooley can't sleep, so the kids teach him about nighttime routines. : 121 "Sticks and Stones": : 122 "Promises, Promises": Ashley promises Dooley and Maxx to make a friends mural, but Maxx is worried that Ashley forgot. : 123 "Dooley Cries Wolf": : 124 "A Snack To Remember": : 125 "Pet Responsibility": : 126 "Taking Care of Business": : 127 "The Great Pretender": : 128 "Dooley's New Shoes": : 129 "The Five Senses:" : 130 "Things That Go Bump in the Spaceship": : 131 "Dance to Your Own Beat": : 132 "Great Outdoors": : 133 "The Dentist": : 134 "We're All Different": : 135 "Monkey See, Monkey Do": : 136 "When the Chip is Down": : 137 "I Love a Parade": : 138 "A Safer Day": : 139 "One Tin Robot Rides Away": The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Production Trivia * Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Resse, Dewey, Mallory, Renee, Daisy, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Kady, Franklin and The Gang, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Dennis The Menace & Friends, Pete & Pete, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus and the gang are back will guest star in this new film. Gallery 20151122_080242.jpg 20151122_080307.jpg 20151213_201641-ANIMATION.gif 20160604_094641.jpg 20160604_094649.jpg 20160604_094725.jpg 20160604_094801.jpg 20160604_094817.jpg 20160609_180152.jpg 20160609_181504.jpg 20160609_181516.jpg 20160609_181522.jpg 20160609_181530.jpg 20160609_181537.jpg TheCartoonMan12 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV